


Float Like A Butterfly

by Dianalynn1138



Series: By Any Other Name [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Phaige, Side Story, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentions of past trauma, new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: As we left Hux and Rose heading towards Arkanis in Chapter 6 In the Eye of the Hurricane, we learn that Baze Tico, Rose’s adoptive father, was seen leaving Paige’s apartment building wounded by what seems to be a blaster shot.  This is the story of how that happened.
Relationships: Phasma/Paige Tico
Series: By Any Other Name [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813057
Kudos: 3





	Float Like A Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Paige and Phasma are the couple I didn’t see coming but have truly loved exploring their story and how the two would interact. In this short we find the two recovering both physically and emotionally from the fight to end all fights less than a week ago. In this short we learn more of how Baze Tico gained power over both Paige and Rose all those years ago on Heys Minor; as well and the toll that decision, made in desperation, has taken on the eldest sister who only wanted the best life for Rose, something Paige knew she would never be able to do on her own. 
> 
> As always I want to think my amazing Beta, Brit, not only for being the best Beta around but also for being the one to suggest she would love to see a story about these two and it never leaving my mind!

“ _Down Goes Captain! Down goes Captain! The Hornet wins! The Hornet Wins!_ ”

Paige shot up in bed, her heart racing at the memories of three nights ago; the vision of _The Captain_ falling backwards to the mat after Paige threw the final blow that sent her down for the count playing out in slow motion in her mind. 

Paige turned in the bed, swinging her legs over the side so her feet could rest flat on the floor of her bedroom in the fighter’s barracks where she lived. She tried to slow her mind and jackhammering heart by feeling the solid floor beneath her bare feet, taking slow deep breaths in her nose and out her mouth. 

As she focused breathing, Paige tried not to wince as the dull ache from the bruised ribs still healing; bacta was a remarkable product but unless submerged fully into a tank, something Paige had no desire to do, she would have to live with the soreness for a few more days. And, if Paige were honest with herself, as a fighter, she enjoyed the memories of the fight, reminding her she wasn’t invincible and to be smart. Even though the rewards could be better, Paige loved fighting, and maybe that would change with her new handler. 

Paige stood up carefully from the bed and walked silently to the small window in the bedroom that overlooked the street, just beginning to come alive with business. Canto Bight wasn’t Coruscant, but it had a lively street market that tended to run all hours. Paige thought of how nice it was coming home from a fight and walking through the open food stalls and trade people; the last thing she wanted on those nights was to go into a silent room alone after the complete cacophony of the match.

Paige watched the street vendors and early morning patrons from her 14th floor window and wished she lived another life, one where she was free to move around, have her own say in what she did day to day.

But mostly she wished she was free to be with her sister whenever she wished. 

The deal she made those years ago with Baze Tico weighed on Paige more than anything else she had ever done. Allowing someone she didn’t know to take her young sister and raise her as his own just on the off chance he would treat her well and provide for her, so long as Paige fought under his name, making money hand over fist off of her blood, sweat, and tears in the ring, was the single hardest decision Paige had ever had to make. She didn’t know what she would do if she had to do it all over again. Paige’s biggest fear was that Rose would end up like her, a gutter rat who did unspeakable things for credits just to survive.

Paige turned from the window to look at the bed and the formidable woman still asleep under the sheets.

Well, maybe some good things had come out of the arrangement.

How could Paige regret any action she had made in the last 15 years when she looked at what was in front of her: the single most beautiful, strong, capable woman that Paige had ever known was currently sleeping in the bed she had just left. Paige still couldn’t believe that not only did this woman want her but loved her body and soul; and despite all the horrific things Paige had done to her own flesh and blood, forget what she had done to herself, this woman still wanted to be with her.

“You’re doing it again.” Paige heard from the darkness.

A dim light came from the small table by the bed revealing the woman in question. Phasma, better known as The Captain, looked back at her while wrapped in a sheet, her face a myriad of bruises and small cuts marring her exquisite face.

“Doing what?” Paige asked wrapping her arms around herself. She knew very well what Phasma was alluding to, but that didn’t mean she had to agree with her.

Phasma reached her arm out to Paige who walked toward it without hesitation. “You know what,” Phasma looked at her with a cocked eyebrow over a still swollen sea blue eye. 

Paige crawled into bed and allowed Phasma to wrap her arms around her fully naked body, reminding her that Phasma preferred to sleep naked after a fight, even days after. Normally the display wouldn’t bother Paige, but knowing it was her fists that created the map on cuts and bruises that Phasma was showing off made Paige wish Phasma would cover herself until they healed. 

Paige turned in Phasma’s embrace to look at her, the feel of the other woman’s breasts pressed against her own; Paige could feel her own nipples hardening, the sensitive pebbles scratching against the roughness of the material of the shirt she still wore.

“I’m fine, Paige. You did what you were supposed to do. It was the only way to secure your safety.”

Phasma kissed Paige’s head gently. “And I would let you do it again in a heartbeat.” The kisses trailing down the side of Paige’s face finally landing on her mouth in a solid kiss.

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Paige responded so softly even she had a hard time hearing it.

“Do you think I liked hitting you?” Phasma questioned, pulling back slightly to meet Paige’s eyes.

“The image of my fist hitting your face,” Phasma’s voice cracked then trailed off as she reached up to softly stroke the bruise that Paige knew had finally bloomed fully on her face the day before. “I will never be able to forget that.”

“I know, I just…” Paige interjected

“Shush,” Phasma leveled her with a look that told Paige she was finished talking about this.

At her words, Paige sighed and cuddled closer to Phasma’s warmth; until her words sunk in. 

“Did you just… shush me, Phas?”

Paige lifted herself off of where she had snuggled in and looked at the woman holding her; she couldn’t believe Phasma just did that. 

“It worked!” Phasma answered with a small grin on her split lips.

“Did it, now?” Paige shifted slightly so she was better aligned with Phasma’s body, her knee and lower thigh brushing against Phasma’s knees. 

“Yes.” Phasma wasn’t taking the bait. “It stopped your downward spiral of self-doubt.”

Since they had known each other, first from the Fighter’s Guild, then as neighbors and finally as lovers, Paige and Phasma had always tried to best the other in everything they did. The dominance shifting back and forth with every new game, match, skill and sexual exploit that would arise.

This moment was a perfect example of this power struggle.

Paige moved again, her smaller knee wedging itself between Phasma’s larger ones, pushing her farther back against the pillow behind her.

Careful of her bruised and battered body, Paige positioned herself on her elbow and hip as her knee and thigh began to travel up the juncture of Phasma’s legs, letting a soft moan escape her throat.

Phasma opened her legs to give Paige all the access she wanted as she began to rub her thigh against her wetness.

“Oh fuck, Paige…”

With the small encouragement, Paige leaned into the pressure, knowing exactly what Phasma liked.

“Yes, Paige…”

At these words Paige pulled her knee away, and with a quick toss of the sheets to the floor, relocated herself between Phasma’s open bent knees, one hand gliding up her inner thigh and the other softly petting the dusting of dark blonde curls at Phasma’s apex; before her was Paige’s favorite breakfast, Phasma’s plump, pink and wet pussy. 

With purpose and without ceremony, Paige bent down and ate at Phasma’s sex like she was starving and Phasma’s pussy was her first meal in days. She nipped, sucked, licked and penetrated as Phasma’s moans echoed in Paige’s ears. She knew this woman’s body almost better than her own, and knew she was close to orgasm when she began pulling Paige’s hair and the fierce warrior of a woman began to whimper. But Paige wasn’t about to let up; with one slow, deep lick through the folds of Phasma’s sex, Paige’s tongue began to swirl around the buried bundle of nerves, making sure to nuzzle the small curved barbell that topped the flesh which covered Phasma’s clit.

“FUCK!”

They were never told explicitly that their relationship wasn’t allowed, but the last thing Phasma and Paige wished to do was upset the Fighter’s Guild. The Guild held the rights to their ranks, who and where they fought as well as the percentages of the winnings they received. 

Relationships between fighters weren’t unheard of, but they also weren’t encouraged. 

When Phasma asked Paige to marry her last year, Paige said yes without hesitation, but knew they had to be careful with how they would present their commitment to each other. At first, they thought about matching tattoos, but tattoos were seen, and they didn’t want any unwanted attention. So, one drunken night the two decided to get matching clitoral hood piercings; something that would be only for them and allow them the unseen connection they wanted.

Paige flicked, licked and nipped around the piercing while Phasma came apart; continuing her ministrations until Phamsa’s cries of pleasure died down and every drop of juice was licked clean. 

Paige kissed her way back up to Phasma’s body, making sure to give attention to each and every bruise on her way, ending in a deep and penetrating kiss. 

Slowly, and with little resistance, Phasma rolled them over, placing Paige on her back, deepening the kiss and giving Phasma more access to her lover’s body. 

It was always like this, each taking turns at pleasuring the other; once one was sated the other taking over until they both collapsed in a tangle of limbs each trying to catch their breath. 

Phasma had never known a person could love another as she loved Paige. When Hux told her, she would have to have the bloodiest fight of her career against the woman she loved, her wife, in order to release her from the contract Tico had with her Phasma hesitated, if only for a moment.

It took more convincing than Phasma had thought it would to get Paige to agree to the plan but Phasma knew she had made the right call. Getting Paige away from Tico was worth anything.

Just as she knew it haunted Paige, the image of the blood flying out of Paige’s mouth at the first punch will forever be tattooed on Phasma’s memory, no matter how hard she would try it is something she will have to live with.

Remembering that horrible moment, Phasma began kissing her way down Paige’s body as one of her hands began caressed the inside of her lover’s thigh; wrapping around her hip and tugging down the under covering she still wore. Phasma wanted access to everything and this thin scrap of material was keeping her from Paige’s tender flesh.

**_TRILL TRILL TRILL_ **

****

The sound of a holodisk broke the moment, causing Paige to sit up quickly almost knocking Phasma off the bed.

 _If that is Hux I’m going to kill him._ Phasma thought to herself as Paige began to move off the bed.

Reaching out to catch Paige’s hand, Phasma tried to pull her back to bed but Paige pulled away easily.

“It could be Rose,” Paige insisted as she entered the living room where the communication device was located.

With a sigh, Phasma reluctantly acquiesced and, after reaching for her robe and wrapping it around herself, Phasma joined her in the living room of Paige’s small apartment in the fighter’s barracks; three floors below Phasma’s own that she never used.

Once on the small couch, the holovid came to life, but instead of Rose or even Hux, it was Jyn, Rose’s maid, hovered above the disk.

“Jyn, what is it, is everything alright?” Paige began as Phasma took her hand giving her as much comfort and encouragement as possible.

“Paige, Phasma, I am so happy to see you together,” Jyn started in a whisper. “I am contacting you to tell you Master Tico is on his way to you, should be there at any moment.”

Phasma stood up at Jyn’s words and looked out the small window overlooking the street as a small luxury transport pulled up to their building. Once it came to a stop, Phasma watched as Baze Tico stepped out and approached the building.

“He just walked in,” Phasma said as she moved to a small closet where she had placed a few weapons; a couple of blades and a small blaster. “Why is he here Jyn? What aren’t you telling us?” Phasma said to the holographic woman.

“He believes you know where Mistress Rose is and that you were in league with Master Hux. Von is with him and I watched as he armed himself before leaving the estate.”

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Phasma said to no one in particular as she checked the blaster before concealing it in the pocket of her robe.

“I must go, I am traveling today, but please feel free to contact me on this frequency if you need anything. I will be able to get any messages to either the Master or Mistress in two rotations.”

They said their goodbyes and Jyn’s hologram disappeared just before the pounding on the door.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Paige stood up and looked from Phasma to the door.

“Paige, my love,” Phasma kissed her forehead and then turned her around to face the bedroom in which they had just been enjoying each other’s body moments ago. “Go get dressed, take a few breathes then come out. I will answer the door.”

Phasma watched as Paige disappeared beyond the doorway into the bedroom.

“We have nothing to hide, because we know nothing.” Phasma heard Paige say as she rummaged for clothing casually tossed on the floor

Phasma checked the bladed on her thigh and the blaster in her pocket before opening the door.

“What do you want, Tico? You have no right to be here,” Phasma said to the man in front of her, not letting him in.

“Charming as ever, Captain.” Tico said in that smarmy way he had. “I’m here to speak with Paige. I want to know if she has been in contact with my daughter, her sister.”

This man made Phasma’s skin crawl. As if Paige needed to be reminded that Rose was her sister. Every time Phasma was in the presence of this vile man she felt the underlying threat to not only Paige, but Rose too. She really should to send Hux a gift for orchestrating all of this.

“Let him in, Phas,” Paige’s voice came from behind as she entered the conversation.

Phasma moved to let the man enter but stopped the large man behind him from entering.

“Just Tico, big boy. You understand.” Phasma was not about to let this behemoth of a male into her apartment. Especially if he was, as Jyn had warned, armed to the teeth.

“Sir?” Von asked over Phasma’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, Von. I’m sure I can do my own heavy lifting today,” Tico answered before as the hiss of the doors sounded as they shut.

“You couldn’t lift a mouse droid, you cunt.” Phasma said to herself but loud enough for the room to hear.

“Why are you here, Baze?” Paige demanded as she sat on the couch attempting to look relaxed when she was anything but. “Have you found my sister? The one you were supposed to protect and love?”

Phasma knew this man had done unspeakable things to the woman he was addressing so casually and was so proud of her for facing him head on as she was.

“Because I can’t think of another reason you would be here. I am no longer under your contract, if you remember. You sold my contract to Hux,” Paige continued.

“You’re so right, my dear. You are Hux’s problem now.” Tico sat in one of the small chairs directly across from Paige’s location on the couch, reclining easily as if they were old friends having drinks in the late afternoon.

Fuck, but Phasma hated this man.

“But,” he continued. “I feel that is the issue, isn’t it? How convenient that Hux would suddenly play this game with me; first to purchase the fighting arena only to keep me from seeing my new fighter come against my old one.”

Phasma didn’t like where this conversation was headed. She put her hand in the pocket of her robe, gripping the butt of the blaster.

“And then to match the two of you,” he gestured between the two of them knowingly. “Pitting two lovers against each other, and not even in the same weight class… I know a game when I see it.”

Tico stood up to his full height, which wasn’t much compared to Phasma, and stalked closer to Paige where she was still sitting.

“Rose is mine. Do you remember that, Paige? Do you remember when you were in my speeder on that trash planet on your knees and you made a deal if I took care of your sister you would make me money?”

Phasma watched as Paige’s jaw clinched and nostrils flared at the reminder of what she had done.

“Hux has kidnapped my property and blamed it on Crimson Dawn and I will not stand for it.”

He was too close to her. Tico was too close to Paige and Phasma was about to lose her shit if he didn’t back the fuck up.

“Time’s up, Tico. You’ve said what you want and now you can leave,” Phasma said through gritted teeth.

Tico waited one more heartbeat before standing upright again and walking to the door. Paige stood up as well, Phasma moving towards her.

“It doesn’t matter much actually,” Tico said as he waited for the door to slide open. “Once I do get her back, she won’t be my problem long after that.”

Phasma moved closer to Paige waiting to hear what Tico meant by that.

“But I’m sure my men will have fun with her before I send her off.”

Paige reached into Phasma’s pocket before she could even clock her, the blaster in her hand leveled on Tico and putting two shots in his side before Phasma could stop her, not that she would have.

“I’ll be sure to tell Hux you stopped by. You’ll never get her back now.” Paige responded with a manic laugh.

Tico lurched out of the door into Von’s arms and Phasma rushed to the control panel to secure the door so no retribution could come to them. Distantly Phasma heard the blaster hit the floor and then a softer thump as Paige collapsed next to it. 

Phasma rushed to the woman she loved who was crumpled on the floor and wrapped her arms around her. 

It took almost an hour for Paige to finally calm down and it was only after she had been able to speak to Rose. Phasma knew she needed to talk with Hux, tell him everything that had gone down with Tico and what he had said about Rose. 

But that could wait. All that mattered was caring for Paige and making sure she was safe. When she was brought to Canto Bight and told to watch out for this woman, Phasma had no idea where they would end up. Her relationship with Paige almost made her believe in the Force because how else could she explain how they had be pulled together if not by some cosmic force?

Fate, the Force or by pure luck, none of it mattered to Phasma: Paige was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she would protect this woman and everyone she cared about to her last breath.

Phasma sat on the couch, cleaning the blaster so it could be destroyed on the off chance Tico was dumb enough to go to the authorities there would be no record of Phasma or Paige having a blaster when she heard Paige call from the other room.

“Phasma?” Paige called from the bedroom. “Can you come here, please?”

Moving from the living room to the bedroom, Phasma was quickly reminded of what the two were doing before the excitement of the morning; before Jyn’s call, Tico’s revelations and finally getting to speak with her sister, the two of them had been enjoying each other’s bodies.

The sight before her was something to behold; laid out on the bed was Paige, dressed in nothing but a smile. 

Phasma closed the door behind her and moved toward the bed and her wife. Everything else could wait; this moment was the only thing that mattered. And Phasma was going to make it count.


End file.
